Jingle Bell Rock
by Murkay
Summary: Merry Christmas is what Jack and Liz say! It's the TGS Christmas Lunch.


It's the 1st of December and everyone at 30 Rock is getting ready for the festive season, the Christmas decorations have been up long before Halloween and the dust gathering from the tinsel is starting to affect Liz's allergies. Liz has decided that the cast and crew have been waiting long enough for Ludachristmas to begin and approaches Jack for the budget approval for their Christmas Lunch.

'Come in Lemon'

Jack is at his desk and waves his hands urging her to come in.

'Hey Jack'

Liz is dressed ready for the Christmas season; she is wearing dark denim boot cut jeans with an oversized Christmas sweater which is predominantly green as the knitted Christmas Tree on the front and back dominates the entire area. There are pom pom balls attached to represent bobbles and at the top of the tree a star is attached with Velcro.

'Do you like my sweater Jack? Look the star is stuck on with Velcro because you can change what goes on top, I can alternate tomorrow. I can't decide if I should choose the Snow Flake or Elton John, it's my very own Sophie's Choice'.

'Lemon, if you wear that for a second day I will personally remove your tampon and slap you with it!'

Liz is quick to dismiss Jack's insult as she wants to keep him on his good side and almost forgets the purpose of her visit. In her hands she is carrying the budget for TGS cast and crew Christmas lunch. Liz walks over to Jack and stands at his side whilst she lays the proposal in front of him.

'What's this Lemon?'

'It's the itinerary for the TGS Christmas lunch, if you can just sign it off, that would be great?'

'Let me look at this'

Liz knows that he is taking it seriously as he plucks his glasses from his inside pocket and continues to read with intrigue.

'The River Cafe Lemon, they only have a set menu of 11 courses'.

'It's not quality Jack its quantity'

'Ah...I see'

Jack ponders a while and is taking in his thoughts of Lemon's lavish Christmas lunch. The River Cafe is Brooklyn's finest restaurant with romantic views overlooking the Manhattan skyline, a view which is completely redundant on the Monkey's at TGS but not on Jack.

'Fine Lemon, I will sign this off for you, but only because there is an 8% increase in your ratings, research shows that insomniacs have a real interest in the show, they say it helps them sleep.

Jack looks up at Liz to see her smile and she dances a little to show her excitement.

'And since you have done so well, I think we can stretch the budget to accommodate for one more?'

'You Jack, you want to come to our Ludalunch?'

'Yes Lemon, I want to go to there'.

Ludalunch has finally come and the cast and crew have arrived at The River Cafe. They are enjoying a glass of mulled wine in the lobby. Alfonso TGS's very own pianist and Jenna are seated at the Grand Piano and start to tinkle on the ivories. Jenna breaks into song and sings her own version of 'Jingle Bell Rock' to which Alfonso is struggling to keep up with the changes.

Liz and the rest of the TGS are gathered around and are waiting for the chorus to kick in so they can all join in. Instead of singing, Liz is continuously checking the clock as there is still no sign of Jack. She checks her phone to see if she has missed a call or text message. Holding her cell she realises how sweaty her hands are and her stomach is starting to twist. She is confused and wonders why her body is so anxious about Jack being late.

The host has announced that their table is ready. Just as everyone starts to move through, the door opens and Jack enters. He is dressed in a smart suite with a dark navy shirt and the top button has been popped open. As he takes off his coat and dusts off the snow from his broad shoulders, he spots Liz making her way to the table. The host has greeted Jack at the door and asks to take his coat.

'Sir may I take your coat? Sir your coat. Sir?'

'Forgive me, I was miles away'

The host looks round to see what has grabbed his guest's attention. He instantly knows it is the gorgeous brunette standing in amongst the group. She is wearing a sweetheart dress that finishes just above her knee, the dress is tight fitting and showcases her beautiful curves and the nude-pink colour compliments her silky skin.

'I can see what grabbed your eye, she is very beautiful'

'Yes and even when she wears a Christmas sweater which has clearly been knitted by a child with arthritis'

The host humours Jack with a polite smile and informs him that they are taking their seats.

Liz takes her seat and lets out a sigh of relief as she can see Jack talking to the host and he is making his way over to the table. Everyone begins to sit and the seating politics begin. Kenneth has sweetly decided to sit next to Liz as he notices that the others have left a seat at either side of her.

Whilst making his way to the table Jack offers his arm to Jenna in order to help her down the stairs that lead into the dining room. They look up and realise there are two empty seats left at the table. One seat is positioned between Pete and Danny and the other between Cerie and Liz. They look at each other and begin to pick up the pace and race towards the table. Jack has placed his domineering hand on the chair next to Danny and pulls out the chair whilst giving Jenna a smug smile. With an open arm gesture he offers the seat to her. Jenna shoots him a look. Before she takes her defeated position at the table she mutters under her breath to Jack.

'Well played Jack, well played'.

Liz is unaware that her two best friends are fighting for a seat next to her. Jack takes his seat next to Liz and gives her a warm smile. Liz moves in closer to Jack and she becomes engulfed as his arm is wrapped round her chair and the two are sitting in a cosy position.

'Hi Jack'

Jack leans in closer and tightens his grip on her chair and with his soft husky voice says.

'Hello Lemon'

The waiters approach the table and start to pour champagne for their guests. Jack has decided to say Grace now that all their drinks are full.

'Dear father for what we are about'

Jack has been interrupted by the rustling of Jenna raking in her purse. Jack looks up at Jenna before he continues on.

'Let us be truly thankful'

Jenna has proceeding to rake and brings out a packet of pills. Jack continues unaware that the group are wide eyed and watching Jenna knock back her pill with champagne. Liz has a case of the word vomits and blurts out.

'Is that your contraceptive pill?'

Collectively the group shout out in disgust.

Jack then mutters under his breath.

'Well played Jenna, well played'

The starters have been cleared and it is now time to pull their table crackers. Liz has offered to pull Jack's cracker and of course wins due to her upper arm strength. They all put on their silly Christmas hats and begin to tell their jokes or activities to the group. Kenneth is the most enthusiastic and asks if he can tell his joke first.

'Why was Santa's little helper feeling depressed?'

All the writers join in to answer Kenneth

'He had low elf-esteem'

Frank shakes his head and lays his hat which reads 'Mistletoe' on the table in disgust at the poor quality of crackers.

It's Jack's turn to read his out.

'I have to give a Christmas kiss to the person on my left'

'Wooooo'

Everyone is excited and sits up straight to see Liz and Jack share a kiss. Liz heart starts to race and she doesn't have time to compose herself before Jack swoops in and plants one on her. She is not prepared for it and her bottom lip is holding onto Jack's upper lip and she can feel him gentle sucking. They have opened their mouths wider in order to get a better hold and begin to press softly. Liz has let out a soft moan; she becomes embarrassed by her uncontrollable outburst and quickly escapes from their kiss.

The writers are clapping with delight.

Danny lets out a cry 'I never you knew you had it in you'

'That was HOT' Jenna is mesmerised by Liz's sexy kiss with Jack and starts to fell turned on by it.

'That's enough, simmer down Jenna'

As they start to settle down and finish their dinner they enjoy talking about the kiss amongst other things. Afterwards the waitress approaches the table to clear and drops some of the cracker mess and papers on the floor. Liz has offered to pick it up for her. She leans under her chair to retrieve the piece of paper to which it reads.

'_Kiss the person on your right hand side'_

She can't believe it, instead of handing the paper to the waitress she gets up to leave the table for some fresh air. She makes her way to the decking area and looks out onto the waterfront. A million thoughts are going through her head and she can barely focus on one, whilst she continues to reread the piece of paper.

'Liz, what are you doing out here?'

Liz turns round to see that Jack has followed her outside. She hesitates before finally answering him

'I am trying to figure out my left from my right'?

Jack gives her a confused look as this is preschool level of inelegance kind of stuff. Jack reaches out his left hand and makes an L shape with this thumb and index finger.

'Everyone knows that L is for left Lemon'.

'Good I just wanted to make sure that you knew your right from your left_' _

Liz walks over to a confused Jack and hands him the piece of paper. Jack doesn't need to read it to know what it says.

'You should have kissed Cerie but you chose to kiss me.'

They both stand frozen in their position. Liz can't believe how bold she has been confronting Jack about why and he can't find the words to answer her.

Kenneth has gleefully stumbled into the decking area to announce 'I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Lemon but they need you to sign off the lunch'

As always Kenneth is blissfully unaware what he has walked into and patiently waits until Liz decides to move from her position. Kenneth walks behind a heavy footed Liz as she makes her way back to the dining room and angrily signs her signature.

Jack is quick to follow her. Liz looks up to see Jack watching her and she can't help but blurt out why she is angry with him regardless of everyone now focusing on their mini drama.

'I get it Jack, I know that you kissed me because you feel sorry for me and that Cerie is married and it would have been incredible inappropriate and in avoiding the sexual harassment case you decided to kiss me instead'.

She moves closer to Jack and with the strain in her voice she repeats the phrase once more. 'I get it Jack'.

Jack makes an attempt to answer her but before he can. Liz's emotions have taken control once more.

'Well, you don't need to feel sorry for me, because I have got my life together Jack, I have Carol now, just like you have Avery'.

'I don't have Avery'

Liz has been stopped in her tracks and Jack's statement hits her hard.

'What do you mean, you don't have Avery?'

'The engagement is off, I called it off'

'You called it off, but you're so in love?'

'Yes I am in love' Jack leans in close and lowers his voice just enough for Liz to hear. 'I'm not in love with her' he looks her straight in her eyes before he can finally finish his sentence. 'I'm in love with you Liz Lemon'.

Liz can hardly believe the words that are coming out of Jacks mouth. She bites her bottom lip to stop her from expressing her excitement. Jack leans in to place his hands on her lower back and pushes her body closer until the gap between them disappears. Jack leans in and takes a final breath before kissing the woman he is truly madly deeply in love with.


End file.
